


Cast in a Golden Light

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Extra Treat, Loki's Angst, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Thor is the god of fertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: When Thor's fertility powers emerge, all of Asgard falls pregnant. Except Loki.





	Cast in a Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



"This is ridiculous," Loki muttered as he paced a long line from one end of the room to the other. It was the master cabin, so there was lots of room to make a dramatic show of each turn. "How could this possibly happen?"

"I'm hardly certain," Thor replied as he sank onto the edge of the bed. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Loki came to a stop in front of him. "Did you know you could do this?"

Thor tipped his face up to Loki, unimpressed. "I only learned I could shoot lightning from my hands a week ago. Believe me, my ability to impregnate the entire population is as much of a surprise to me as it is to everyone else."

"Ah, yes, the god of thunder and the lord of unplanned pregnancies," Loki sneered. "You truly are the Allfather now, creating an entire generation of half siblings."

With a heavy sigh, Thor said, "I thought you of all people would appreciate the chaos."

It _was_ chaos. Nearly every woman and man over a certain age had fallen pregnant in the early hours of the morning without explanation other than "it's magic", something the Asgardian people were welcome to accept. The only signal that something was awry was a faint golden glow in the abdomen of the now pregnant population that lasted several hours before fading away, but the knowledge of the impending children still remained.

Not only could Loki appreciate the chaos, he could, somewhere deeply, appreciate the beauty of the magic Thor has spread across the people, however unintentionally.

He only wished he'd been the one to do it, or to even think of it. 

Loki sighed as he gazed upon his brother. Thor appeared incredibly tired, as if he had personally impregnated hundreds of people instead of dosing them all with some sort of latent ability. Perhaps he was considering the implications of not only being a king to a people without a land, but the literal father to all their children.

"Do we have a count?" Loki asked.

Thor blinked at him with his one eye, the patch covering the other still somewhat disconcerting and all too familiar. "What?"

"Of the pregnant."

"Not yet." Thor straightened up a bit. Business, it seemed, he could handle. "Heimdall was getting numbers together. It was probably going to be easier for him than anyone else."

"Right." Loki hesitated. "Is...Heimdall pregnant?"

"Yes. And Valkyrie. You can imagine which one is taking that better than the other." Thor let out a low chuckle. The lines began to smooth out of his face and he actually smiled.

Loki considered this information for a second and also wondered if anyone was going to bring up Valkyrie's drinking. Perhaps, that was better left for the Hulk who could withstand her punch. The line of thought led him to another question.

"What of Banner? And Korg?" A cold sense of realization had begun to creep along Loki's spine as pieces began to fall together.

Thor shook his head. "Neither of them. Banner seemed quite uncomfortable at the notion, and Korg, well, is made of rocks. I think they have some sort of egg system."

"I see. Then the pregnancies have only been afflicting the Asgardians then." The words felt dry and sticky in his mouth as he said them. Of course Thor's fertility powers would only be applicable to this own people. Of which Loki was not, no matter how much magic made him appear to be.

"As we know so far," Thor said slowly, as if tracing Loki's thought process.

"Once again I've been cast aside because of my parentage. As separated from Asgard as a human or a pile of sentient rock." Loki collapsed gracefully onto the bed, his legs dangling over the edge as he fell backwards. He slung his forearm over his eyes as not to stare at his reflection in the mirrors overhead because of course the Grandmaster's cabin had mirrored ceilings. "I am truly of nowhere."

Thor shifted on the bed, moving closer to Loki. "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

Loki lifted his arm slightly to look at Thor, who was now stretched out next to him, except on his side instead of flat on his back. Loki narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who decided I wasn't worthy to carry your line."

"I decided no such thing. I had no control over what my magic would do. I had no idea it would _do_ this, let alone to whom. Don't you think, if I had known or could control it in any way, I would have asked the people for their consent first?"

He may look like Odin now, but he certainly didn't sound like him. Loki had to give Thor at least that much credit. He made a face regardless.

Loki pulled his arm away from his face completely to look Thor in the singular eye. "Fine. Your magic decided I was not enough your brother to be included."

"Or perhaps it saw you were too much my brother to be included," Thor said in a low voice. He ran a surprisingly gentle finger along Loki's arm. "Did you wish to carry my child?"

"I never said that," Loki replied, but his voice had gone hoarse. He didn't truly believe what Thor had said about them being brothers, at least not where unwieldy, untested magic was concerned. Like Thor, uncontrolled magic was a blunt force weapon. It was drawn to those like Thor, and Loki was nothing like him. "You already have so many now."

"And I plan to treasure each and every one of them. But if you wish so much to be included..." Thor hummed, now tracing the bones in the back of Loki's hand with his finger. "Do you think I could? If I filled you with enough of my seed, do you think you think you would bear my child?"

"It would be _my_ child," Loki snapped, though a prickly heat began to spread throughout his body, originating from where Thor was touching him. "Your magic wants to repopulate Asgard, not create half-breeds."

"Then help me attune it to you," Thor said, his voice so low it was practically a rumble in Loki's ear. "You know more of magic than I. Teach me to control it."

Loki nearly fell bait to the flattery, but he was still vaguely in his own sense to realize what was happening. 

"You're drunk with power," he said, attempting an accusatory tone, but it came out in a breathy gasp. He feel his resolve slipping through his fingers like sand as he began to grow hard under Thor's attention. Maybe this was the effect of the magic. Perhaps Thor had gone slightly mad and everyone had become aroused as the magic took hold of them. Loki had hardly done a poll.

"Perhaps I am," Thor replied and without another hint of warning, covered Loki's mouth with his own.

Loki arched off the bed, his hand blindly grasping for the front of Thor's shirt and pulling him closer. It was embarrassing how desperately Loki cleaved to him at the slightest bit of attention, but he still moaned around Thor's tongue in his mouth.

Thor pulled away and sat up on his knees. His lips were swollen and his gaze upon Loki. He leaned down and rested a hand at Loki's abdomen. "Guide me."

Loki sat up, resting his weight on one elbow, and wrapped his dominant hand around Thor's wrist. His skin was hot beneath Loki's cool palm. "I don't know if our magic will be compatible."

"We've never been compatible," Thor purred. He lowered his head to brush his lips to Loki's once more. "But we must try."

Must they? Loki thought hazily, but there was no going back now. If Thor was willing, and also kissing him, then Loki wasn't going to stop him. He shifted Thor's hand lower along the plane of his body, almost between his hip bones.

"Focus your energy here," Loki said, barely above a whisper. Thor was so close, Loki could feel the hot breath upon his cheek. "Imagine that golden light we saw emanating from the others, but picture it here, from me."

Thor's eye fluttered shut as he pressed his hand a bit harder into Loki's stomach. Loki hissed at the pressure, keenly aware of how it made his cock twitch helplessly in his trousers.

"Quiet, brother," Thor murmured. "You're a distraction."

"Am I now?"

"You know what you're doing." Thor cracked open his eye and grinned indulgently. "You do everything deliberately."

Loki leaning forward and kissed Thor again. "Now, focus."

Thor chuckled and shifted his gaze back down to his hand, biting his lower lip in concentration. "Perhaps if I..." He reached up and unfastened the front of Loki's shirt, pulling it open. He slid his hand down Loki's bare chest. "Your heart is pounding."

"Yes," Loki whispered. His heart felt like it was going to burst right through his chest. His palms were sweating and every inch of his skin felt like it might combust at any second. As tenderly as Thor touched him, his body reacted hotly and violently to it. "Do it already."

Thor brought his hand back down to Loki's abdomen. "I think this is helping," he mumbled, and he said the words, the warm glow of gold light began to emit from from his fingers. It was everything Thor's lightning was not, like the other side of that power, emanating not destruction, but creation.

Loki's eyes went wide and he gasped. The heat of his skin dissipated into something softer, something _comfortable_ as the light grew brighter. It radiated from Thor's hand and his face scrunched up as to maintain it, his fingers trembling. Loki cupped his hand around the back of Thor's head and swelled toward him.

"How does it feel?" Thor asked, determinedly not looking away, but talking to Loki's stomach instead of his face.

"Filling," Loki replied before he could even consider the question, but the real answer was something so much more than that. It was as if he was on the verge of orgasm, but with no promise of release, leaving his every nerve tingling. His lungs felt void of air, even as he gulped down deep swallows. There was a pressure bearing down on him as the light disappeared.

"What was that?" Thor asked, pulling his hand away. "It happened so quickly. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Loki whispered. He brought his hands to his belly. Though the light was gone, he could _feel_ it, warming him, finding a place to settle on his insides. Any sense of comfort vanished as his internal organs twisted to accommodate it, cramping so horribly Loki thought he might vomit. As the pain faded, the light flickered through his pale skin, like a heartbeat. He looked up at Thor. He panted, a little dizzy from the wave of sensations he'd been through. "You did it."

"We did, brother," Thor said, and leaned over and press a kiss to Loki's sweaty forehead. He rested a hand atop Loki's and smiled. "This will be the most loved generation of Asgard."

Ridiculous, Loki thought as looked at his flushed face in the mirrored ceiling. And yet, he allowed himself to be held in Thor's embrace for several minutes as they both caught their breath.

"I should address the people," Thor said quietly, his lips brushing across Loki's skin as he spoke. "But I don't want to leave you."

"Don't be so sentimental," Loki said with a breathy laugh, gently pushing Thor away from him. He sat up and began to fasten up his top again. The glow from his belly was not hindered by the thick fabric. When he looked back to Thor, he found his brother staring at him. "Go. I'll be right behind you."

Thor frowned, but he kissed Loki once more before slipping off the bed. He crossed the room and when he opened the door, Heimdall was standing on the other side.

"Finished, I see," he said, golden eyes first on Thor, who went pink in the face, and then on Loki who refused to offer any such emotion to him.

"Let's go," Thor mumbled, and ushered Heimdall out of the doorway.

Alone, Loki fell back onto the bed once more. He brought his hand over the golden glow, letting the light filter through his fingers. It sparkled in the reflection overhead. It was as beautiful as it was disconcerting.

What he had just done? Was it possible he talked his way into something he couldn't talk his way out of again? Had he talked his way into it at all? Had this been Thor's idea all along?

Did it even matter now?

No matter who started it, there was one more pregnancy to add to the count.

***

It was months before the Statesman landed on Earth. As the people of Asgard took their first steps again on solid ground, it was with a parade of hundreds of heavy, pregnant bellies. The humans that surrounded them were maybe used to gods coming out of the sky, but the sight of all these pregnant people, the men included, seemed to render them beyond their ability to not stare.

Loki was one of the last to exit the ship, his simple white robe fluttering around his ankles in the warm spring breeze. He rested a hand on his own engorged stomach, hoping it made him appear maternal and harmless to anyone who thought he might attempt the immediate annihilation of humanity.

Thor came up behind him, a hand placed at the small of Loki's back, and he smiled. "Are you ready for this, brother?"

"I'm always ready," Loki replied, and they took the next step together.


End file.
